


a hundred thousand things to see

by mildlydiscouraging



Series: in a lot of good ways [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Disney, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, fluff fluff fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mildlydiscouraging/pseuds/mildlydiscouraging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up to the sounds of pacing is not an unusual occurrence in their flat, but usually Dan isn't the one hearing the sound of the rhythmic padding of feet in the other room. But what the hell could be enough to worry Phil at one in the morning?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. every day a surprise

**Author's Note:**

> idk, i wrote the first one and was really pleased with how it turned out considering, but this was just begging to be written.
> 
> also, radio show related fics are my kryptonite. and so is happy phil. so.

Waking up to the sounds of pacing is not an unusual occurrence in their flat, but usually Dan wasn't the one who would wake up to the rhythmic padding sound of feet in the other room.

Climbing out of bed (and oh, how hard it is to leave his warm cocoon of blankets), he shuffled out to the living room, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he went. He glanced at the clock on his phone to see that it was just barely one in the morning; he'd been asleep for only an hour and a half.

He reached the living room to find Phil nervously pacing up and down the length of the room as he mumbled quietly to himself. In the dim light of the streetlamp outside the window, Dan could see that he was still wearing his pyjamas and there was a half eaten bowl of cereal on the coffee table.

"Phil?" Dan croaked into the quiet.

At his name, Phil turned around, still wringing his hands.

"Oh!" He exclaimed softly. "Did I wake you up? Oh god, sorry, I thought I was being quiet. You can go back to bed, it's fine."

Dan walked further into the room and said, "No, wait, I wanna know why you're up. We've got our first show tomorrow, you know, we oughta try and get at least some sleep before then."

Phil shook his head as he folded his arms across his chest. "I'm fine, it's just-" He gestured helplessly at the cereal bowl lying on the table. "Midnight snack and all that."

He watched as Dan leaned down and picked up the bowl, stirring its contents around.

"It's all mushy though," he said. "How long have you been up?"

Phil gave a sigh of defeat as he plopped down on the couch.

"So I _may_ have not ever actually gone to sleep," he explained as Dan sat down next to him, still holding the bowl of soggy cereal. "I _may_ have just been out here the entire time because I'm too anxious to sleep."

He took the bowl from Dan's hands and was walking over to the kitchen to put it in the sink when Dan asked, "What're you so anxious about though?"

Phil shrugged as he sat back down on the couch and stared at his hands, unsure of exactly how to word his worries. How do you explain that there's a tiny voice in your head telling you everything could go horribly and disproportionately awful, without sounding like a crazy person?

“Is this about the show starting tomorrow? Because it’ll be fine, its not even the first time we’ve done it.”

“But it’s different now, other people besides our fans will be watching, and what if I mess up or press the wrong button or say something wrong, _Dan_ ,” Phil turned to his flatmate and grabbed his arm, “ _what if I swear?!_ ”

Facing his friend, Dan could see that he had this look in his eyes that was, well, Dan wouldn’t call it _frantic_ , per say, but he definitely looked mildly panicked.

“Woah, hey, calm down,” Dan soothed. “Phil, it’s okay. Honestly, if anyone is gonna accidentally swear live on national radio, it’ll definitely be me.”

He wrapped an arm around Phil’s shoulder, who visibly relaxed at the touch.

“Besides,” Dan continues, “there’s nothing to worry about. Sure we’ll probably press one or two wrong buttons, but that’s to be expected for our first real time in live radio.”

Phil sighed as he leaned into the arm around his shoulder.

“I know,” he sighed, “Rationally I know, but there’s still a part of me that just keeps asking, ‘What if those two shows were a fluke? What I’m actually terrible at this? What if nothing goes right?’ and I just can’t shut it off.”

Nodding mostly to himself, Dan got up and walked over to the kitchen.

“Dan? Where are you going?”

Phil followed him into the kitchen to see two mugs on the counter as Dan rummaged through the cupboards.

“Any idea where the hot cocoa is anymore?” Dan asked over his shoulder. “I coulda sworn it was right here last week, and yet...”

“Dan,” Phil asked, somewhat concerned sounding, “what are you doing?”

He watched as Dan finally found the cocoa mix “all the way over here, why do we even have this cabinet?” and started preparing the two mugs.

“I,” Dan said, as he heated up the mugs of milk, “am making us both cocoa,” the microwave dings, “and then we are gonna go to the living room,” chocolate mix is stirred in, “and we’re gonna watch Disney movies until we both pass out.”

He turned back around, handing Phil one of the mugs before leading them both back to the living room.

“Okay..." Phil drew out the word in its entirety. “So, not that I don’t love Disney as much as the next guy, but any particular reason why we’re doing this at one in the morning?”

As Phil was talking, Dan searched through the DVDs stacked haphazardly next to the tv, looking for basically anything  that was brightly colored and animated (not including all their Studio Ghibli films, of course). Finally finding the last one with a triumphant “Aha!”, he stacked up all the cases and rejoined Phil on the sofa.

“Well,” he started, “you said you can’t shut off the bit of you that’s still worried, regardless of what you actually know, right?”

At Phil’s answering nod, he continued, “So we just need something that’ll drown it out until you can get to sleep.”

Dan set the stack of discs on the coffee table and spread them all out as Phil looked over the different titles.

 _The Little Mermaid_ , _Dumbo_ , _Beauty and the Beast_ , _The Lion King_...

“This one.”

Phil picked up the case, bright colors, faded slightly with time, proclaiming its title proudly on the front.

“Aladdin?” Dan wondered. “Wow, I haven’t watched that since...”

“Since a little bit after we first met, we watched it together over the phone when you had a really shitty day,” Phil finished for him. “I know, I always used to watch it all the time as a kid and it always cheered me up, so I had hoped it’d maybe work for you too.”

“Guess I’m returning the favor then,” Dan smirked as he plucked the movie out of Phil’s hands and stuck it in the waiting machine.

As he sat back down to finish his hot cocoa, he felt something touch his hand. Phil wrapped his own hand around his and squeezed as he whispered, “Thank you,” quietly.

“No problem,” Dan whispered as he squeezed back. Phil smiled at him before pulling away as the opening music began to play.

* * *

It was only half an hour before Dan could see Phil start to droop out of the corner of his eye.

He leaned over the next time Phil's eyes closed for more than a normal blink. “How’s it going over there, sleepy head?”

Phil nodded tiredly before shaking his head and waking up slightly.

“Nope I’m, I’m fine, totally paying attention.”

“Hey.” Dan’s hand lands on Phil’s shoulder. “The whole point of this was for you to be able to get some sleep. If you’re tired, we can just turn it off and you can go to bed.”

At that suggestion, Phil shook his head vehemently, shaking out of his eyes the hair that had fallen there when head started to nod off against the arm of the sofa.

“No, I like the background noise, makes it harder to think,” he said. “I can just sleep out here on the couch, you can go on to your room.”

“Nah,” Dan replied, “I’ll stay out here with you.”

Phil laughed drowsily as he said, “Okay, but I’m gonna use you as a pillow, just so you know.”

With that, he leaned his head on Dan’s shoulder, who in turn wrapped an arm around him and threw the blanket from the back of the couch over them both.

The sounds of Aladdin arriving at the palace playing quietly in the background, Phil nuzzled sleepily into the soft fabric of Dan’s pyjama shirt. (And if Dan smiled at the subconscious and yet still adorable action, well, so be it). A few minutes passed in relative silence as the movie continued as Phil fell more and more asleep. Aladdin floated up to Jasmine's window as Phil leaned more on Dan, and Jasmine took the thief's hand as Dan pulled the tired boy closer.

“Hey Dan?” Phil asked.

Dan hummed something along the lines of a yes.

“I dunno if you really remember when I said it before, but...”

He trailed off into a yawn before leaning back into his best friend.

“But what?” Dan asked, confused at to where this was going.

“Still love you,” Phil murmured, turning over to face away from the bright glare of the television screen and towards Dan’s chest.

Dan looked towards the ceiling as he squeezed his eyes shut for a moment.

“Still love you too,” he whispered as he pressed a kiss to the other boy’s temple.

The blues and purples of the movie illuminated the small and somewhat teary smile on his face as the animated lovers flew across the globe at physically impossible speeds.

“Still love you too.”


	2. let your heart decide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It hadn't been one of those cliche "where am I, why is there a person on top of me, omg what happened” moments that are in every romantic comedy ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember how over a month ago i said i was gonna post a follow up to that one thing? and then i said i still had to finish it? it may be that it was actually finished the entire time and i just forgot. oops.

That morning, everything was warm and sunny and the world felt all soft focus to Dan. He opened his eyes to stare at the patterns of the shadows on the ceiling of the living room, cast by the tree branches outside the window in the morning light.

It hadn’t been one of those cliche “where am I, why is there a person on top of me, omg what happened” moments that are in every romantic comedy ever.

No, instead Dan woke up surrounded by the feeling of right-ness and contentment. And also numbness in his left leg.

It may be that their sofa wasn’t quite big enough for two fully grown men to sleep comfortably on.

In fact, it may even be that, for them both to fit, Phil had to lie completely on top of Dan’s left side and use his chest as a pillow, while both of his feet dangled over the armrest on the far end of the couch. Meanwhile, Dan had his head propped up on the other armrest and his right leg didn’t even fit on the sofa. Instead, it was hanging off the edge and was bent at an awkward angle to rest on the floor.

It was possibly the most comfortable Dan had ever felt.

Not to say that his neck didn’t hurt like hell (ow), or that the numbness in his left leg wasn’t getting more painful by the minute (seriously, _ow_ ), but for all its imperfections, it still felt like this was exactly the way it was supposed to be in that moment; sun shining directly into his eyes, arm trapped under his best friend/flatmate/love of his life, completely entangled in and overheating because of both blanket and person. Speaking of which...

“Mmm wah time’s it?”

Phil propped his head up on Dan’s chest, rubbing his eyes as he blearily looked around the room. He lay back down, rubbing his tired face into his pillow.

He didn’t remember his pillow ever being that warm though.

Or... having a... heartbeat...

“Good morning to you too, Phil.”

Yeah, that was decidedly _not_ a pillow.

In his experience, pillows usually didn’t talk. Or look like your best friend. That you were secretly in love with. And had confessed said secret to the night prior.

“Oh. Hey.” It was all he could think of, too busy trying to figure out if he had said what he thought he said last night, and, if he had, whether Dan remembered it or not.

“Yeah,” Dan said, shaking Phil out of his own thoughts, “we both must’ve fallen asleep during the movie, I woke up to the DVD player flashing at me to just turn it off already.”

“Oh,” Phil replied, “have you been awake long? Sorry for crushing you, here.”

Phil scrambled for a moment, trying to clamber off Dan in the least awkward way possible, before Dan grabbed the arm that was still around his waist, effectively keeping Phil pressed in between him and the back of the sofa.

“No, it's fine. Everything’s nice and warm, I’d rather not move any time soon if it can be helped.”

At that, Phil laughed.

“You’re like a cat,” he said. “Give you a patch of sunshine and you’ll be all set to sleep the day away. Don’t we have a radio show to get to? I don’t think cats are allowed in radio.”

They both laughed quietly for a moment before Phil looked down at Dan apprehensively.

“Um, about last night,” wow that sounded cliche, “right before I fell asleep completely, did I...?”

“Yeah,” Dan answered. “Do you remember what I said though?”

Phil shook his head, unknowing as to what the answer could possibly be. What if Dan had said he didn’t feel the same and to never bring it up again? What if he did feel the same and Phil would look like a jerk for not remembering?

He couldn’t decide which would be worse, but luckily he didn’t have time to overthink it before Dan smiled over at him.

“Still love you too, idiot,” he said, before kissing him on the forehead and sliding out from underneath him and off the couch.

“Now come on,” he called as he walked over to the kitchen, “what did you want for breakfast? And if you say my cereal again, I _will_ throw the box at your head.”

Phil smiles, as the sound of the clattering bowls and spoons echoes out of the kitchen, and he knows that even though things didn't all make sense right now, that everything is okay for once. And when he follows Dan to the kitchen, he kicks the DVD cases under the table, knowing they don't need them again quite yet, but that they'll still be there when they need them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and there it is! seriously, i know i keep saying this, but thank you so much for reading the first two parts of this, i never thought so many people would like this (you guys rock, like, so hardcore, love you).
> 
> my tumblr is [justgobap](http://justgobap.tumblr.com) and thanks again for sticking with this story, it means a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> again, still getting the hang of their voices and whatnot, so bear with me there (although, if there's anything horribly ooc, please let me know).
> 
> thanks again for all the support for my last one, hope you enjoyed this as well!
> 
> tumblr @[dweebhowell](http://dweebhowell.tumblr.com)


End file.
